Circuit arrangements with lead frames which are composed, in some cases, of punched pieces of sheet metal and serve as solderable metallic circuit carriers for mechanically attaching semiconductor components, in particular naked chips (semiconductor chips without a housing), and for establishing electrical connections to these semiconductor components. The semiconductor components are soldered directly onto the lead frame and directly electrically connected to the lead frame via the soldered connections. Electrical connections of these semiconductor components to the electrical components of the circuit arrangements outside the lead frames are generally established by means of bonded connections (chip bonds). Owing to the susceptibility to shocks and ageing of materials, the bonded connections are one of the main causes for the failures of the circuit arrangements. Furthermore, control connections of circuit arrangements take up additional installation space may make the circuit arrangements more complex.